Pensarás en mí
by Marinuqui
Summary: Siempre he sido una orgullosa. Y por eso, me separo, aun sosteniendo tu rostro entre mis manos. Analizándote lentamente. Amándote hasta el último momento -Porque cuando le beses, allí, pensarás en mí. Faberry. Femslash


Tus ojos brillan, la verdad. Brillan de ese modo que tanto provoca en mí esa sensación de desconcierto. Vale, creo que estoy mintiendo descaradamente. No me desconcierta. Más bien es algo a lo que estoy acostumbrada. A tus pupilas, firmes y potentes. Arrolladoras. Impactantes. Algo que me deja sin palabras. Y para que eso suceda, es algo increíblemente increíble

Muchas veces, cuando me encontraba con personas como esas, me escabullía. Lo hacía por fingir. Quizás porque me asustaba que fuesen tan sinceros. Tan directos. Y por primera vez, no he conseguido huir de ello. Y por mucho que lo desee, no soy capaz porque eso significaría alejarme de ti. De tu mirada. De tu melena. De tu sonrisa

Sí, de esa sonrisa extensa tuya. De esos labios que se entornan siempre de forma encantadora. Porque eres encantadora. Y ahora nos mantenemos en un puro silencio. Diría que es incómodo, pero no porque surja entre nosotras. Sabes que no es por eso. Pero te detienes. Y juraría que estás a punto de marcharte. Y eso me estremece. Y me asusta. Porque no quiero que te vayas, con la certeza de que así te perderé para siempre. Con la seguridad de que no tendré una oportunidad más que esta

Pero no te mueves. Ni un milímetro. Te quedas mirándome con esa forma que sabes que no me gusta. Porque por muy poco que hablemos, conoces a la perfección mis acciones. Igual que lo que te quiero. Entre nosotras ya no es un secreto. No es un secreto a voces. Porque nosotras sabemos que eso ya no es un secreto. Porque sabes que te quiero. Y por mucho que lo niegues, tú también me quieres

Con toda tu alma. Eso lo sabes. Igual que eres consciente que no hay barreras lo suficientemente grandes para este amor que siento hacia ti. Puro. Delicado. Bueno, quizás no muy puro, pero sí un intento de ser honesto. Y tú también me quieres de esa forma. De ese modo tan sencillo y a la vez, complejo. Sin razón. Solamente con cierta locura

Pero no estaremos juntas. No es nuestro destino. Y en el fondo, es por tu culpa. Aunque también por la mía. Me gustaría luchar. Solo quedan unas horas. Para que el infierno se convierta en realidad. Para estar en presencia de algo que me rompe por dentro. Que me hace sangrar. El saber que es pese a tus sentimientos. Y que, sin embargo, piensas acatarlo sin lugar a dudas. Y me pregunto… ¿Tan malo es amarme? ¿Acaso no merezco la pena? Ladeo la cabeza, pensativa, suspirando

Pronuncias mi nombre con lentitud. Creo que cada letra de este se me hace maravillosa si precede de tus labios. Aquellos que llevo deseando desde siempre besar. Desde la primera vez que te vi. Desde la primera vez que nos dirigimos la palabra. Desde el primer instante en el que mi corazón dio un vuelco por ti. Quise besarte. Quise quererte. Amarte como nunca he amado a nadie. Como nunca he llegado a querer. Como nunca he deseado. Porque pese a mis ansias de ocultarlo, siempre fui tuya. Solamente tuya

Y ahora, cuando me levanto de la silla, te acercas, vacilante. Puedo vislumbrar la duda en tu rostro. Y por ello trago saliva. Porque no puedo evitarlo. Doy un paso. Y tú retrocedes entonces. Y parece un juego donde yo avanzo y tú te alejas. Porque ya no nos queda nada que ganar, y mucho menos que perder. Y sé que no es lo correcto. Porque no vas a ser mía. Nunca. Y esa es la palabra que me hace llorar. Que me hace querer llorar. Pero no lo voy a hacer.

Y de nuevo, me acerco a ti con lentitud, incluso con recelo. Con la poca certeza de que pueda llegar a hacer lo que quiero hacer. Con cierta paz en mi interior por ello. Con cierta locura de amarte sin descanso. Pero con la cordura indicándome que no tome prisas. Que solamente haga caso a mi corazón. A mi mente. Por esa razón, cuando te tengo a tan escasos centímetros, me lanzo a tus labios. Los beso. Al principio con miedo. Después con cierta osadía, dejando de lado a la timidez. Pero no te beso con suavidad. Sino con rabia. Con dolor. Mis manos se deslizan hacia tus hombros, sujetándote. Es nuestra primera vez. La primera vez que nos besábamos. Que nos sentíamos la una de la otra

Tengo ganas de lanzar un grito, en carne viva. El no soltarte. El no dejarte respirar. Eso es lo que me hace proseguir. El desear poder sentirte entre mis dedos, las yemas de estos acariciando tu cálida piel. No éramos tú y yo. Sino nosotras. Y pronuncio tu nombre entre jadeos y gemidos. Entre besos cortos que significan todo. Y tomo tu rostro con fuerza entre mis manos. Y una lágrima cae por mi mejilla. Porque no quiero que te marches. Porque te quiero, y a la vez, te detesto

Te odio. ¿Nunca te lo había dicho? Te odio con toda mi alma. Con toda la necesidad de mi ser. Si pudiese llegar a elegir mis sentimientos, sería un verdadero odio y desprecio. Porque odio amarte como lo hago. Odio ser tan vulnerable contigo. A sabiendas de que en cuestión de segundos me vas a abandonar. Y dejar sola. Para volver a extrañarte y querer besarte de nuevo. Por eso, no temo a morderte con furia los labios, quizás pretendiendo dejar una marca. De que eres mía. Solamente mía, por mucho que no lo asumas

Porque mientes. Mientes al estar con él. Ese cinismo es propio de ti, por mucho que me repliques a mí de lo mismo. Indicando que él te quiere como nadie te ha querido. Y eso es algo ajeno a nuestra realidad. Porque él no te quiere como yo. Y rozo lo prohibido al acariciar la línea de tu espalda, marcada por la camisa blanca, con esa lentitud que parece encantarte. Y eso es lo que adoro. Que con solo un gesto, entienda que lo disfrutas

Que deseas que prosiga con ella, acariciando mis labios con los tuyos. A veces, me pregunto el por qué siento esto. A pesar de tus mentiras, de tus palabras hirientes, siempre te voy a amar. Siempre. Con los recuerdos agolpándose en mi pecho, en mi mente. Porque este amor cegado me puede. Y te amaré así, a golpe de sensaciones. Y lo haré hasta al final. Pese a que te vayas junto a él

Siempre vas a estar en mi interior, pese a que te marches con él. Porque eso es el amor. Querer a una persona pese a que esta te produzca un daño atroz. La persona que es capaz de hacerte sonreír. Igual que tú lo haces conmigo. Y me dirás que no te crees que yo sienta esto por ti. Pero lo sabes. Caí rendida. Estoy hasta los huesos por ti

Adoro tu caligrafía. Esa forma de escribir las "A" y perfilar la "L". Ese método de darle un toque más estilográfico a la "Q". Me encanta tu sonrisa. Esa extensa que siempre me demuestras. Porque no puedes disimular demasiado bien. Y esa forma de brillar…De tus pupilas, que me enamoran. Seamos sinceras, ¿a quién no le gusta tu sonrisa? ¿Y tú forma de brillar? A nadie. Porque todos lo hacemos. Porque él también lo hace

Y por eso le odio. Por ser tan estúpido. Tanto que te quiere con todas sus fuerzas. Y no soy lo suficientemente pío como para no ser su rival. Porque él te tendrá y yo no. Yo no, y eso es lo que más me duele. O lo que más me indigna. Siempre he sido una orgullosa. Y por eso, me separo, aun sosteniendo tu rostro entre mis manos. Analizándote lentamente. Amándote hasta el último momento

-Porque cuando le beses, allí, pensarás en mí. Y en nadie más. Por mucho que lo niegues

Y te suelto de la misma forma que te he estrechado entre mis brazos. Y te vuelvo a mirar. Y tu desconcierto me hace sonreír ligeramente. Y salgo por la puerta, con paso lento, con la certeza de que no me pienso dejar hacer. Porque ha sido nuestro primer beso. Pero también el último. Porque te vas a casar con él. Y crees que voy a asistir a la boda, como buena amiga que soy

Pero no lo soy. Y tampoco pretendo serlo. Ni quiero. Porque en el momento en el que digas "sí, quiero", no podré volver a estar a tu lado. Y lo sabes. Y podría decirte muchas más cosas, pero…Sería demasiado. Y ahora, camino por el pasillo. Dispuesta a no dejarme vencer. Ni caer

Porque no pienso dejar que esto me destroce. Porque horas después lloraré en mi cama, abrazada a mi cuerpo. Y no me importará parecer vulnerable. Porque esta es mi historia. Y es mi destino. Mi marcado destino. Mi nombre es Quinn Fabray y, por desgracia, estoy enamorada de Rachel Berry.

**Vale, al fin he acabado esta pequeña historia. La verdad es que me apetecía un Faberry, of course, y escribir algo que fuese fácil de tratar. Así me suena muy cuco, aunque espero que no roce lo cursi (aunque pocas veces lo diferencio) así que aquí dejo esta historia. Espero que les guste**


End file.
